Finally some time to rest
by thunderincrimson
Summary: It had been a long and tiring week for Torchwood and Jack tells Ianto to go home and rest.JANTO


Title: Finally some time to rest

Author: thunderincrimson

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Warnings: Fluffyness!

Rating: G

Chapters: 1/1

Completed: YES

Summary: It had been a long and tiring week for Torchwood and Jack tells Ianto to go home and rest.

Disclaimers: Sigh I have to confess...I don't own nor Torchwood nor its characters, but I can't help myself from playing with them! If they were mine, I would surely do a better job than RTD with them! First of all Ianto would be still alive and so would Tosh and Owen! Gwen on the other hand...XD

TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD

It had been an exhausting week for the Torchwood team. The Rift had kept them busy basically every single hour of the day and everyone was on the verge of collapse. Well, everyone except for Owen. Being a zombie had its advantages, especially when someone had to work without rest. Even Jack was tired. He'd never slept much and after becoming immortal his body needed even less sleep than it once needed, but the never ending chase around the city had spent nearly all his energies and he was looking forward to a quite night in bed, to sleep.

Tosh and Gwen were spent too, but they were the only two who got more than a few half hours now and then to sleep. The boys had insisted that they took more breaks and that way they managed to sleep more and last till the madness that was surrounding them ended.

Ianto couldn't be more than happy to see the last of the energy spikes. Finally the Rift had decided to settle down and no activity was predicted for the next days. The young Welshman was knackered. Every part of his body was aching and he was ready to sleep for a week. He had been awake nearly 23 hours per day. He had been so busy providing the others with all sort of things that he didn't have the time to rest much. He had spent every single moment searching the archives for some kind of information explaining the over-activity of the Rift, monitoring the Rift, doing fieldwork, brewing coffee, ordering food and making sure everybody ate something. In addition to that he had spent half the time he had been given to rest to to do the team's paperwork so that they didn't have to deal with them and could focus on the fieldwork. To sum it up, he was exhausted but still, he was gathering empty mugs and had the intention of washing them. The Hub was finally quite. Owen had taken the girls home hours before and the only sounds disturbing the silence of the Hub were Ianto's steps and the soft humming of the running computers.

Ianto reached the kitchenette and put down the tray of dirty mugs before starting to wash them. He didn't even finish to wash the first one when he felt a pair of familiar arms circling his waist. Soft lips brushed a tender kiss on his neck and then a chin came to rest on his right shoulder. Ianto couldn't help but to lean in the hug, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"You should be home, Yan. You should sleep and not stay here still cleaning. It had been an horrific week for you as well...maybe even more for you...don't think I didn't noticed how you used your "break time" to do more work. Now, you have to go home and sleep. Take care of yourself for a change." said Jack softly, enjoying the intimate moment with his lover. It had been too long since the two of them had had the time to hug each other.

"I was only trying to make things easier so the team could concentrate better without having to think about paperwork too. And I know I should go home, but I didn't want to leave you here to finish alone...I was waiting for you" Ianto replied without opening his eyes.

Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck before turning Ianto around and kissing him softly on the lips. He felt his younger lover immediately relax into kiss and couldn't help but feel warm inside at the though that this amazing man was his. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Ianto's.

"Go home, love, take a relaxing shower, change into something more comfy and I'll be home for when you'll be finished" suggested Jack, looking at the now open blue eyes in front of him.

"But.." starting to protest Ianto, only to be cut off by Jack.

"No buts, Ianto! You're dead on your feet and you shouldn't be here working when the others have already gone home. Go, I'll be there soon, I just have to finish a couple of more things. It shouldn't take long."

Ianto looked at Jack and nodded, agreeing that he should head home and rest. Jack rewarded his consent with one of the warm smiles he reserved only for his lover and kissed him again before gently shoving Ianto toward the Cog Wheel.

Once arrived in the Tourist Office, Ianto pondered if he should drive home, but he quickly put aside the idea. He didn't want to risk having an accident because he was too tired to pay attention to the road. It was safer to hail a cub so he put out his phone and called for one.

TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD

Jack arrived home exactly an hour after he sent Ianto away from the Hub. He quickly stepped inside the warmth of the apartment and carefully hung up his coat. The Immortal could see the faint glow of the television coming from the living room so he headed that way. An affectionate smile grew on his face when his gaze landed on the sleeping form of his young lover. He couldn't see Ianto's face since he was facing the opposite direction, but he knew that his lover was sleeping from his slow and regular breathing. Jack let his gaze wander on Ianto's body. The Welshman had changed from the suit he was wearing earlier. He now wore a red long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken and it was all messed up from resting on the arm of the sofa.

Jack quietly rounded the sofa to take a closer look at his lover and his smile turned into a grin upon seeing Ianto's sleeping face. Aside from the adorable sight of his lover's face during sleep, Jack's attention was focused on the object on Ianto's face. Resting on the button nose of the young Welshman, a part of Ianto that Jack found incredibly cute, was a pair of glasses. Never before he had seen Ianto wearing glasses and he was sure that Ianto didn't wear contacts to works. Jack found himself studying the younger man's face intently. The glasses Ianto wore where made of a light frame, much similar to the ones Tosh preferred. The simple frame, black in colour, made the glasses rather elegant and perfect to fit Ianto's face.

Still smiling, Jack squatted down so that he was on the same level of Ianto. As much as he wanted to left his lover sleep, he knew that Ianto needed to rest in a proper bed. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss first on Ianto's forehead, then on the tip of his nose before making their lips connect in a chaste kiss. Jack felt Ianto began to stir and he watched mesmerized as Ianto slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of time to clear his vision, and focused his gaze on him. Ianto smiled sleepily at Jack, before yawning cutely and Jack couldn't resist kissing him again.

"Hey sleepyhead, I'm sure the bed is more comfortable than this sofa, come on, let's got." Jack said running his hand through Ianto's damp hair. Ianto yawned again before speaking.

"I was waiting for you to get home...guess I was too tired to stay awake though" he smiled sheepishly at Jack.

"Come on then, bed for you mister." Jack helped Ianto to his feet and put an hand on his shoulder.

"By the way, since when do you were glasses?" he asked, curiously waiting for an answer.

Jack watched as Ianto raised his right hand to his face to touch the glasses. The Welshman took them off and blushed a little.

"I only wear them when I watch TV or read, but only when I'm tired...it's to not strain my eyes too much or I'll get killer headaches." He answered putting the glasses away . "Let's go to bed" he said and then promptly he walked to the bedroom.

Jack shook his head fondly at his embarrassed lover. He turned off the television before following Ianto to their bedroom, where the young Welshman had already undressed and was crawling in bed. Jack quickly followed Ianto's lead and undressed. He laid on his back and with his right hand he reached for Ianto, inviting his lover to come closer to him. Ianto rolled on his side, wrapped a leg and an arm on Jack and buried his face in the crook of the immortal's shoulder. Jack didn't hesitated putting his right arm around Ianto's shoulder and hugging him close to his chest.

They spend a few minutes in silence and Ianto was starting to fall asleep when Jack spoke.

"Ianto?

"Mmh?" came the sleepy reply of the Welshman.

"You know, with those glasses on, you really looked adorable" Jack couldn't help the smile that accompanied the comment. He still had in mind the cute image of Ianto from earlier.

"'m not adorable" mumbled Ianto without any heat in his words. He was used to Jack calling him adorable and cute and he always answered denying such compliments. Blushing while stating this fact though, didn't help his cause and Jack always replied with a "Yes, you are!" It had become common banter between them.

"Will you wear them again?" asked Jack, looking at the ceiling in the dark on the room.

"No, if you continue to call me adorable"

Ianto could feel Jack's pouting even without looking at him. He sighed softly, cursing himself inwardly for capitulating that easily. He could never refuse Jack anything when he was pouting!

"Ok I'll wear them again if you let me sleep, I'm tired!" Ianto tried to sound annoyed to cover his failed attempt to stand his ground.

"All right" Came the promptly reply from Jack, who was grinning dirtily now. The silence lasted only a few more seconds before Jack started talking again.

"You know, with those glasses you really looked like a student...hey maybe next time we could play at teacher..." his idea was interrupted buy Ianto's voice.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Yan?"

"Shut up or you'll never see those glasses again!" That got Jack to close his mouth shut and Ianto finally thought he could try to go to sleep. The Welshman was starting to drift off when Jack's voice filled the silence once again.

"Ianto?"

"What Jack?" Annoyance coloured Ianto's tone, he really wanted to sleep.

"Just wanted to tell you that I love you!" Jack said hesitantly, aware that his lover could be very grumpy when tired.

Ianto smiled sleepily against Jack's chest. Even though Jack could annoy him to hell, he could make him smile just as easily using lines like this. He tightened his old on Jack, breathing in his scent.

"I love you too Cariad." he mumbled before burying himself further into Jack's embrace and finally falling asleep with the feeling of his lover's lips gently pressed on the top of his head.

TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD

A/N: That's it guys! Hope you like it! Review and let me know! XD


End file.
